Densi Drabbles
by Txrangers36
Summary: A collection of all of my Densi drabbles. Will range from fluffy to angst.
1. The Day After Valentine's

_I wanted somewhere I could put all of my little Densi drabbles and prompts into one place, so I thought it might be fun to make a collection of them here. I only have a few so far, but whenever I write new ones for tumblr or something I will go ahead and post them here as well. Remember they will all most likely be very short so please don't be disappointed by the length. Hope you guys enjoy this first one!_

* * *

**The Day After Valentine's**

Marty Deeks had never been too big on the whole Valentine's Day hype.

There were the flowers, the candy, the crowded restaurants and overpriced food... the smiling couples holding hands and gazing into each other's eyes, hoping to be young and dumb again for just one night.

Deeks couldn't help feeling the way he did, but all of it just seemed a little… _fake_ to him.

Not that he felt like celebrating love was a bad thing. Quite the opposite, in fact.

Deeks had been a hopeless romantic ever since he could remember. Even as a teenager his secret passion for rom coms and sappy chick flicks kept him dreaming that, one day, he too would find his own happy ending.

But he knew love wasn't like the movies. He wouldn't meet that special someone and fall head over heels within a single day, rescue the girl from her evil foes, and ultimately win over her heart—it was far too cliché. Besides, years of betrayal followed by one heartbreak after the next had taught him that he would have to work much harder for all of the things he wanted.

His entire life had been a mess up to this point, and it seemed as though nothing would ever be easy for him. Convincing the love of his life to marry him, in fact, was by far the most terrifying thing he had ever done.

But somehow he'd made it, and if there were ever any regrets, every single one of them had been long forgotten.

Deeks leaned over on the couch to kiss his wife's cheek and she glanced over at him, a sleepy, content smile on her lips.

Life from now on, he knew, would still have its rough spots here and there. Moments like these wouldn't last forever. But as Kensi's head shifted over until it was snuggled into his shoulder, their three-month-old daughter sleeping soundly in his arms, Deeks banished every wary thought from his mind.

This_…_this was _real._

This was what true love felt like, and he didn't need one day out of the year to remind him how he felt.

Yesterday, today, and every day onward would be a special day—the best day of his entire life.


	2. Deeks and the Angelfish

**Deeks and the Angelfish**

"Remind me why we're here again, Marty?"

The tall blonde looked over to Deeks with curious eyes as he studied row after row with steadfast determination.

The young woman held the bag in her hand up to her face to take a closer look.

"We've already got five fish in here; why exactly do we need another one?"

Deeks quickly brushed off her suspicions with a wave of his hand. "Oh, no reason, really. I just thought we needed to add a little more color to the rest of the gang, that's all."

But it wasn't all. Not even close.

His special fish collection, which he claimed to his date Melissa represented his coworkers from the law firm downtown, would never be complete without its most important member—thus the fierce concentration he gave to each and every fish in every single fish tank in the entire store.

She continued to tap her foot impatiently as Deeks' gaze finally came to rest on arguably the most beautiful fish he had ever seen in his life.

It was smooth, sleek, and sexy… just to name a few. The way it mysteriously glided through the water, stopping every other fish in its tracks…

He could picture it now so easily—her long, gorgeous legs guiding herself through room after room, effortlessly taking down every criminal in her wake. Her unwavering focus and deadly stare boring into the souls of each person idiotic enough to try to get in her way…

Deeks quickly looked at the label on the outside of the tank to identify the newest addition to his clan.

_Angelfish._

Perfect, in every single way.

Very much like its human counterpart.

Six fish now in tow, Deeks proceeded to the checkout area to pay.

"You know, you really shouldn't have so many fish in a bag like that; maybe you should consider getting an aquarium" the store clerk suggested.

Deeks simply grinned his most delighted grin and nodded his head in agreement.

Who cared if his date had actually been miserable and he ended up lying about the whole thing to everyone? His teammates would never have let him lived it down if they knew he spent three hours in a pet store going fish shopping simply because he didn't have anything better to do.

But the moment he saw Kensi's eyes light up at her new little friend? Well, three hours in the store had been more than worth it.


	3. Talk Radio

_This is a tag for 3x7 Honor, when Kensi and Deeks go out together for drinks. An interesting discussion ensues._

* * *

**Talk Radio**

"Something on your mind?"

"Hmm?" Kensi didn't look up from her drink, pretending to be distracted by a droplet of condensation making its way down the side of her glass. Deeks watched her with a spark of curiosity in his eyes, consciously aware how unlike her it was to not have already downed her beer within the first ten minutes. Now verging on forty-five, only a few sips had been consumed.

"Kens."

Kensi sighed and begrudgingly lifted her eyes to meet his. Deeks lifted an eyebrow, wondering how such an upbeat, seemingly carefree attitude only an hour before shifted to reserved and closed off so quickly.

"I'm just, uh… just thinking."

"Care to share?"

"Not really" she muttered, tight-lipped and suddenly much more irritated than she should've been—most definitely a product of the conflicting emotions she'd been keeping from him all day.

Deeks frowned. He didn't want to force her into speaking her mind, but she was honestly starting to worry him a little. Sure, their partnership was rocky at times to say the least, but he felt like they were finally progressing toward a somewhat deeper level of trust. That's what he'd hoped, anyway.

Noticing his expression, Kensi immediately felt her face soften. "Alright, fine. Look, Deeks, I don't know how I'm supposed to say this. I was up all night thinking, and—"

"Oh, _really?_" Intrigue suddenly lit up his features, and Kensi could practically feel the conceitedness dripping from his next few sentences. "Okay, now I'm interested. What exactly were you thinking about? Or should I say _who_?"

Kensi rolled her eyes and took a swig of her now flat beer, opting to ignore him as Deeks gave her his most lecherous grin. She summoned every last bit of confidence and forced the next words out. "I _was_ thinking about you, actually."

Deeks froze. Rational thought failed him as he stared at her in shock, his pulse quickening until it became a deafening roar in his ears. If she was trying to play him, God knows it was working. "Um… uh, Kens" he stuttered. "I have no idea what to s—"

"Let me finish" she demanded, trying to ignore her heart hammering against her chest. "Deeks, listen. I think we need to talk about the call you made last night. The one to the talk radio station."

His mouth went dry, every trace of humor vanishing as quickly as it had come. The air thickened around them as words became sparse. He inhaled a shaky breath of air and dropped his gaze to the table between them. "Oh."

"I was listening last night, Deeks" she started, clearly every bit as uncomfortable as he felt, despite being the one to bring up the new topic. "I heard what you said about…_us_. About feeling like you weren't sure we could work together anymore, when the time comes." Kensi felt her arm twitch and fought the instinct to reach for his hand. Before the urge won over, though, Deeks pulled his hand away, sliding it under the table and into a clenched fist in his lap.

"Maybe that wasn't me, Kens" he offered, but the tremor in his voice failed to hide the overt lie.

"Deeks, please…" She trailed off for a moment, trying to mask the hurt now evident in her tone. "What did you mean by that? I thought we were starting to do… _okay _together." She cleared her throat but whispered the next question. "Why are you so sure our partnership won't work out?"

"Just forget about it, Kens. Alright?" Suddenly the urge to get away from her as quickly as possible became overwhelming, and he couldn't have been more grateful when the waiter dropped by to deliver the check.

He knew Kensi wasn't going to be prepared for his answer—admitting the truth to himself was more terrifying than he ever thought it would be. He wanted to push her a little, to make her see things from a different perspective, to test the boundaries between them every once in a while, but it just wasn't fair to expect her to deal with _this_.

There was no way she would understand the blooming emotions he'd been forced to push aside every single day. Each moment with her was a struggle—often he found himself wondering what that soft, deliciously tan skin felt like, how those perfect, full lips tasted… how wonderful it would feel to have her in his arms. If only those chocolate brown eyes would gaze at him with the same longing he felt for her…

"How am I supposed to forget about this?" she asked, her voice smaller than he'd ever heard it.

Deeks let out a resigned sigh. "Look, Kens. I know I owe you an explanation, but I just can't give it to you right now. And I know that's probably the last thing you want to hear, but it's… it's _personal_. Just something I have to work through on my own, you know?"

Judging by the look on Kensi's face, she clearly didn't.

"Kensi, _please_?" he begged, desperation creeping its way into his eyes.

Still, Kensi hesitated. She hated this. Keeping secrets made her mistrust increase tenfold, and she despised the fact that Deeks felt the need to keep things hidden from her.

But it would be a flat-out lie to say she hadn't done the same to him.

"Fine" she nodded finally. "I'll let it go. For now."

Deeks smiled in gratitude. "Thank you."

"But you promise to tell me one day soon?" she asked him, igniting that determined glint in her eyes he loved so much.

"Maybe not soon" he admitted. "But yes. One day, I'll tell you." He unclenched his fist from beneath the table and reached for her arm, squeezing it gently. "I promise."

* * *

_Thanks for all the story alerts, favorites, and reviews; they are much appreciated! Hope you enjoyed this longer drabble and be sure to let me know what you thought. Also if you have a drabble prompt or suggestion feel free to send it my way!_


End file.
